CosmicClan Wiki
CosmicClan ~ CosmicClan ~ "The Earth is a very small stage in a vast cosmic arena" ~ INTRODUCTION ~ You wake up to the morning sun on your fur. You purr from the sun's warmth. Then you realize you're starving, so you go out to the woods. You would hunt for food here. As you search the ground for a rat or a mouse to scramble by, maybe even a rabbit, you suddenly see that you've wandered out of your territory. You start to worry. After you search for awhile, you know where you are. You're in the area of a clan. You're scared but you decide to pad up and ask if they have any food. You easily climb the barriers, and and sprint across the lawn to the camp. Your ears perk up suddenly. They twitch. They've realized you are in their territory and are coming for attack. As a lost kit you decide to hide in a bush. You leap into the bush. You hear the clan coming closer. When they arrive, their leader sniffs around. She growls. You realize that you are seen clearly through the bush. The leader cat grabs your scruff and pulls you out of the bush. You keep your head down, scared of what you may be looking at. The she-cat then nuzzles you to look up. And you do. You see a pack of warriors with the leader and her deputy standing in front of them all. The leader has a friendly smile on her face. "Don't be afraid little kit." the leader say softly. "We wont hurt you." you look at her hopefully. "Im WishStar, leader of CosmicClan." the leader says. "You are welcome to stay here until we find someone to take you in. Unless you grow to be a warrior and be with us." You look at the leader puzzled. Will you join WishStar and her clan? The decision lies in your paws. ~ DETAILS AND INFORMATION ~ Founders Roleplay = ~ RULES ~ 1. No Double-Clanning - minor punishment 2. No member younger than 10 moons may leave camp 3. OC limit: 3 characters 4: Queens, Elders and kits are fed and quenched first, before any other rank. Leader(s) Leaders are the head of the clan. They will hire a deputy. Every leader has nine lives. Clan members must obey their leader(s). (Animal: Wolf) Deputy(s) Deputies are second in power. They will take over for their leader if needed. Clan members will be told to obey their deputy(s). (Animal: Wolf) Medic Cat(s) Medic Cats are also known as healers. They are in charge of the clan's health. If a clan member is wounded, poisoned, etc., the medic cat is there for them. (Animal: Wolf) Warrior(s) Warriors are the fighters for their clan. They will do almost anything to keep their clan running. They take orders from their leader and their deputy. They look out for each other and work as a team. (Animal: Wolf) Elite Warrior(s) Elite warriors are experienced warriors, who have been in the clan for a while. They are trusted warriors, which means if a rule is broken by one, the punishment is doubled. Elite Warriors are cats who will most likely be a leader in the future. (Animal: Wolf) Apprentice(s) Apprentices learn from their mentors. Apprentices may only have one mentor. Apprentices train to be warriors, where they can be mentors themselves. (Animal: Fox) Kit(s) Kits are born when queens are ready. Kits are not allowed to leave the camp until they are ten moons old. Kits are taken care of by their mothers, and are also put in trust with the elders. (Animal: Bunny) Queen(s) Queens are cats expecting kits soon. They can still fight, but their fellow warriors will take over if needed. Elder(s) Joining Forms *copy and paste* Cat Name: Username: Rank Wished: Appearance: Mate?: RolePlay hunting example: RolePlay fighting example: ** QUESTIONS ARE ACCEPTED ** Category:Browse